


Misplaced Boxes and Unintended Discoveries

by PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 5, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Rated for Yurios language, Takes place a few years after Otabek and Yurio met, They all are fanboys, They are all a bunch of dorks, Yuri on ice anniversary event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife/pseuds/PernicoAndCelloIsMyLife
Summary: That feeling when you find out your boyfriend is as big of a Fanboy as you.or,Otabek and Yurio are moving into their new apartment and Otabek opens the wrong box on accident but everything turns out ok.





	Misplaced Boxes and Unintended Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!  
> This is my submission for day 5 of the Yuri on Ice anniversary event! The prompts for today were Biggest fan/Love so I decided to write about a headcannon of mine that was inspired by some fan art's from an amazing artist on Tumblr that goes by: randomsplashes. She draws a lot of cute and hilarious YOI comics and fanarts, so you guys need to check out her blog!  
> Any way I have this headcannon that Yuuri wasn't the only fanboy, but that Victor also has Yuuri Katsuki merch. But I also think that Yurio would have Otabek merch and that Otabek would have Yuri merch. So in short, they are each others biggest fan's.  
> So I hope that everyone enjoys!! <3

Otabek was sitting on the couch, taking a rest from moving all those boxes into Yura and his new apartment. Of course it wasn’t just him moving everything since Yura, Yuuri and Victor were helping them but it was especially tiring for Otabek. Why, someone may ask? Because Otabek was in charge of carrying all the really heavy furniture that they couldn’t fit in the elevator up the stairs cause ‘he had such strong arms’ according to his boyfriend. However in all honesty, he thinks that Yura just didn’t want to have to carry the heavy furniture up the stairs with Victor.

  
“Bekaaa…” Speaking of his boyfriend, said boyfriend came up from behind the couch and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and pecked him on the cheek. “The pizza is here.”

  
“Ok, I’ll get up in a minute.”

  
“Ok.” The blond then let go and turned to walk back towards the kitchen where he could hear the other couple unpacking some cups and dishes that they could eat off of.  
It was a few more seconds before Otabek scooted off of the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen when he suddenly heard a loud thump and his boyfriend cursing loudly. He got up and headed towards the commotion. When he got to his boyfriend he was getting up off of the ground and glaring daggers at a misplaced box then at Victor and Yuuri who must have put the box there.

  
“REALLY!? WHO’S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO PUT THAT BOX IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN WALKWAY!?”

  
Victor averted his eyes in a guilty fashion. “I’m sorry Yurio, but I couldn’t find a place for it and then I got distracted and-“

  
“UGH, SHUT THE HELL UP! I get it you got distracted.” The blonde then bent down to pick up his plate of pizza off of the floor however, that’s when he noticed that he had fallen on his pizza and that there was now a nasty stain on his white shirt.

  
“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

  
“Yurio I’m so sorry, maybe I can get you another shirt since that one’s ruined.” Victor offered in a rush.

  
“It’s ok old man, this shirt is old anyway. I just need a new shirt to wear.”

  
“I’ll get you another shirt Yura” Everyone then turned their attention to the Kazakh man.

  
“Thanks Beka.”

  
“No problem, I’ll be right back.”

  
The dark haired man then turned and walked down the hallway to Yura and his new shared bedroom, which was for now nothing but a room with their bed and stacks of boxes scattered around. Otabek looked around at the different stacks of boxes until his eyes landed on a stack that had a lot of boxes that were labeled as ‘Yura’s clothes!’ so he took the box off of the top of the stack and peeled the cheetah printed tape off of the top to open it.

  
When he opened the flaps of the box, that’s when he saw what was actually in the box. The first thing he saw was his own face but it wasn’t just a picture of him. Nope, it looked to be his picture printed on fabric which piqued Otabek’s curiosity so he picked up the image of his face. That is when he realized that it wasn’t just a picture of his face, oh no, it was what seemed to be a pillow case with a picture of his whole body on it. That is when Otabek’s eyes widened in realization of what exactly he was holding, and he wasn’t exactly proud about the fact that he knew that it was a custom body pillow cover.

  
The dark haired man then looked down and saw a teddy bear wearing a small version of … his old GPF free skate costume?

  
He then saw a couple rolled up posters that he could only guess had images of him on them, a couple of framed pictures , even a figurine of himself. He was just unfolding what seemed to be a bed sheet with an image of himself, in what seemed to be a provocative position, on them when he heard the door creak opening then the sound of his boyfriend entering the room.

“Hey beka, is everything ok? You were… taking a … long time…”

  
Otabek turned around to face the doorway but not before catching a glimpse of what the box actually had written on it which was; ‘Yura’s stuff, do not open!! If you do you die!!’ When he faced his boyfriend he saw that the blonde was wearing an expression that was a stunning mixture of embarrassment, anger and horror all at once.

  
“Otabek, it’s not what it looks like.”

  
“Yura-“

  
“It’s not even my stuff; I was just, um, storing that stuff for a friend of mine!”

  
_“Yura_ -“

  
“Ok, maybe it is what it looks like but I really like you and I thought you were so cool when I was younger… But why were you even looking in that box anyways? I thought I labeled it quite _clearly_ and-“

  
_“Yuri!”_

  
That finally stopped the Russian from his frantic babbling and made him pay attention to the older man. “It’s ok Yura I understand, I … actually have some stuff of my own like that, only… with you on it…” With that confession Otabek could feel his face grow red especially as he saw a sly smirk spread across his blonde’s lips.

  
“Oh really, what kind of “stuff” are you talking about?”

  
“Ummm-“

  
Before the dark haired man could finish stumbling through an explanation they heard a knock on the door. “Hey guys, is everything ok in here?”

  
Before the younger couple could reply Victor opened the door and peaked in however, that meant that he got a peak of Yurio’s “collection” that was still partially spread out on the floor around the box. That’s when his eyes flashed with realization of what was in the box.

  
“Aww Yurio, is that your Otabek collection?”

  
“Shut up, old man!!”

  
“I must say I’m a little surprised that you showed your boyfriend though, that’s very brave of you.”

  
“BRAVE!? You’re one to talk mister ‘my husband and I have a whole room dedicated to our merchandise of one another’. And don’t even get me started on your bedroom!”  
“And what exactly is wrong with our bedroom?” Victor asked in an offended tone just as Yuuri decided to walk up next to his husband.

  
“What’s wrong?! Your bedroom is also filled to the brim with more of your fanboy stuff! You have sheets with each other on them and pillows and even more posters of yourselves plastered all over your walls, I mean that’s just weird!!”

  
“It's not that weird…” The gray haired man said with a pout.

  
“And don’t even get me started on the fact that you guys still have clothes with each other’s faces on them!”

  
That’s when the older Yuuri stepped in. “Well you have a couple shirts with Otabek on them.”

  
“I do, but that’s only like two shirts! You guys have shirts, jackets, pants, shoes, socks, pajamas, even onesies with each other’s faces on them! It surprises me that you guys don’t have some freaky stuff like lingerie of your old skating costumes or blowup dolls of each other!” The blonde shot back.

  
“They are not blowup dolls! They are life-sized figurines!” Victor tried to reason back while behind him Yuuri blushed a deep red.

  
“Yeah, cause that makes it sooo much better. Anyway, I don’t want to keep talking about this. Why don’t we just go and eat our food ok?” The blonde asked, just wanting this torturous conversation to end.

  
“Ok, but I have a question first.” The oldest man countered.

  
“What is it, old man?”

  
“Where did you get that body pillow case from? I need a new Yuuri one and the quality of yours looks really good.”

  
“GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night when the older couple left Otabek and Yuri’s apartment, Otabek was the first one to go and take a shower. When he was showered, the dark haired man proceeded to open up a box of his clothes so that he could find something to wear and the first shirt he saw was one of his favorites that he used to wear all the time. It was a white T-shirt with a picture of his very own boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky, with his very first GPF gold medal around his neck and a flower crown on his head like a halo. Otabek contemplated wearing it but then shrugged his shoulders and decided to slide it on.

  
After Otabek had put on some under wear and some pants, he made his way out to the living room where his boyfriend was watching T.V. He saw the blonde look at him from the side before he got up and went into their room to shower.

  
It was about 20 minutes later that Yura came back out to the living room with damp shoulder length blonde hair; wearing a pair of cheetah print boxer shorts and a light blue T-shirt with a picture of Otabek, from when he won his first gold medal, on it. The blonde sat down next to his boyfriend and put his face in the crook of the dark haired man’s neck while also wrapping his arms around him, getting comfortable.

  
Neither of them said anything until Yura broke the silence. “If the old man and the pig find out about this, I will castrate you with my bare hands.”

  
Otabek just smiled and wrapped one of his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Of course, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my little fic! Now to start working on day 6!  
> As always kudos and constructive criticism/comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated !!!  
> I have a Tumblr now! You can find/follow me at Yaoi-Trash-Hubbo where I fangirl about my fandoms and ships.  
> P.S. I really, really, really, appreciate all the love that I have been getting on my other stories, I honestly appreciate it and it makes me sooo happy. Thank you guys so much! <3 :D  
> ~Kim :P


End file.
